I'm Ready
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione tells Draco she's ready.


**Written For:**

**Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition: **Falcons - Quarter Finals  
Keeper - Use the last line of your captains first QL fic this season as your first line

**I'm Ready**

"I'm ready," she said.

Draco didn't look up from the Daily Prophet. His eyes scanned whatever article he was reading.

She glared at the offensive newspaper. He was ignoring her. He was actually ignoring her. The article better be about curing some kind of horrific disease!

"Interesting read?" she asked, her voice dripping with syrupy sweetness.

Draco cleared his throat. "Not really."

Finally, a reaction! Her voice remained so sweet that it could induce cavities when she said, "Then when I say 'I'm ready,' you should respond. Otherwise, I get very angry."

Draco finally placed his newspaper down and faced his wife with wide and frightened eyes.

Smart boy. He should be frightened.

"Sorry." He stared at her. "You're ready? What do you mean you're ready? Ready for what?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, letting out an ounce of insecurity to display on her face. "Well, I'm ready to start a family." She paused, moving her gaze down to the table where her fingers nervously played with the stem of her wine glass. "I think."

Draco stood up, and she heard him move closer, although she didn't lift her eyes up from where they were intensely studying how fine the glass truly was. "You don't sound like you're very ready."

"I am," she muttered

There was more shuffling and suddenly Draco was kneeling before her and angling his body so she couldn't help but look into his eyes.

"Hermione, there's no rush. I want us to have children, but if you want more time, we can wait. I don't want us doing anything until you're absolutely positive you're ready. Once a child is conceived, there's no changing your mind."

Hermione mindlessly played with the stem of the glass as she stared into her husband's eyes. "I know."

Draco took her hand, stilling the subconscious movement. "Come on."

"We're going to start trying now?" Hermione squeaked as he pulled her out of her chair.

Draco chuckled. "Of course not, but I think having the conversation on the couch might be more comfortable."

When they were situated side-by-side, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I know I just made you even surer that I'm not truly ready."

"You did sound pretty horrified when you thought we were going to start trying right away," Draco agreed.

Hermione blushed and rubbed her nose against his shoulder, taking a deep breath. She loved his scent. He always smelled like green apples, and there was no better smell in the world. The scent always sent her to her safe and happy place. "I sounded horrified because I need to meet Astoria and Daphne in a couple of hours, and we don't have time this morning."

"Hermione, you wanted to be the head of your department before-"

"I know what I said," Hermione interrupted. She tilted her head up to stare into his grey eyes. "I thought I would have worked my way up through the Ministry by now, and I haven't, but that's okay. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to have your child. I've thought about this. I didn't want to dangle the hope and then snatch it away if I changed my mind. I wouldn't have said something if I wasn't positive it's what I wanted. I'm ready to be a mum."

Draco took a strand of curly brown hair that fell between her two eyes. He lightly tugged it. "You're scared."

Hermione didn't blush, but she did admit to it. "I am. Not because I'm not ready, but I'm scared about being a mum. I'm afraid I'll be a lousy mum. Maybe I won't have the maternal instinct, and I'll screw my son or daughter up so bad he or she will hate me. Maybe you'll see what you married, and you'll regret it. Maybe-"

Draco cut her off by kissing her. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, prying her lips open with his tongue. She moaned, returning the heated kiss. Draco cupped her cheek, pulled back slightly, pressed two short kisses to her lips before he pulled back fully. "That's the best way to shut your rambling up."

Hermoine glared at him. "I will hex you. And don't wave my concerns away like they're not valid."

"They're not valid," Draco insisted. "First of all, I love you. The only thing you could do to change that is murder and infidelity. And as for maternal instinct, you're crazy if you think you won't have it. I saw the way you took care of Potter and Weasley when we were all at Hogwarts. Even if they didn't want it, you mothered them. Our children will be in good hands."

"I don't know what to do," Hermione argued, albeit weakly because Draco's words were getting through her thick head.

"New parents are always completely lost for the first year. Thankfully, we have friends that are already parents, so we'll have plenty of people to go to for help. All you really need to know is how to love, and you have no handicap there."

Hermione felt all gooey inside. Just like she had the first time Draco told her he loved her. "I feel better now."

"Good." He pressed another kiss to her lips. She sighed, opening her mouth underneath the softer onslaught. His lips moved to her neck, nibbling in a way that caused her to shiver. "Draco," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him.

Draco's hand played with the hem of her blouse. "Are you _sure _you need to leave in a couple of hours? I bet I can find a better way for you to spend your morning. Maybe even your day."

Hermione stared into his eyes. "It's tempting."

"Think about it. You and me in bed all day. Nothing to do but make love."

"I'm not even sure if I'm fertile right now," Hermione insisted, looking for an excuse to leave and meet the girls.

"So what? We can still have fun practicing."

Draco kissed her again, so hard that her toes curled, and Hermione knew she had lost. There was no saying 'no' to a determined Draco Malfoy. She would be making a Floo call to cancel her plans with Daphne and Astoria.

Hermoine stood up, pulling Draco with her without breaking the kiss. Draco's arms held her firmly against his body. "Let's go to bed," she whispered against his lips. He swallowed her gasp as he lifted her, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Yes, this was a much better way to spend her day.

XX

(word count: 1,096)


End file.
